


I’m Not Going to Be Ignored

by Anonymous



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Cheating, Daddy Kink, F/M, Masturbation, Obsession, Oral, Sex, Stabbing, Vaginal, Violence, dark!elektra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Matt’s brief dalliance with his coworker, leads somewhere dark that he didn’t expect.Very loosely inspired by Fatal Attraction.





	I’m Not Going to Be Ignored

**Author's Note:**

> From our rps.  
> The title is taken from a Fatal Attraction quote.

Elektra sits across from Matt in his office. Twiddling a pen in her hands. They’re the only ones still here at this late hour. Working to close the Cardenas case.

“I think we should be able to drain that slumlord dry.” She comments as she eyes Matt in his dress shirt. His sleeves pushed up, and his jacket swing over his chair.

Matt hums in agreement and leans back in his chair, groaning slightly as he stretches his arms up over his head. They’ve been at it for what feels, and truly is, hours and only the promise of lots of coffee was keeping him awake. Still, Elektra is clever and witty, she makes things less exhausting.

“It’s early days,” he sits back upright, resting his forearms on the table. “we still have a ways to go.”

Her eyes run over him quickly again, before she’s stands. “I’m going to get some more coffee.” She grabs his mug without asking, and trails outside. Filling it up while eyeing him again, through the glass in his door.

He’s handsome. Well built and well mannered. A total catch. Some days she envies Karen, for snatching him up before Elektra had the chance to even meet him.

When she returns to the office, she slips off her shoes, and unbuttons her top buttons. Getting comfortable.

He mutters a quiet thank you as Elektra places the mug in front of him, their fingers brush as he reaches out to take it but he says nothing. The city is mostly quiet around them, nothing calling out for his attention in particular which he is glad for, he’s perfectly content where he is right now.

She stretches out as well, and her barefoot brushes against his leg. Running up it for a moment before she pulls back, realizing what she just did.

Matt raises an eyebrow but says nothing, deciding that it was merely an accident or reflex. He takes a sip of the coffee then slides it back onto the table, all while starting to loosen the tie from around his neck, followed by a few buttons; the office could get quite warm at night during the summer.

Elektra takes another sip a coffee as she imagines for a moment what he looks like under his shirt. With sweat glistening on his abs.

She places a hand on her cheek in surprise at her own thoughts. She’s fantasized about Matt before, but never with him so close.

“Everything alright?” He cocks his head slightly and listens to Elektra’s heart, noting how it had picked up in speed suddenly.

She clears her throat. “Everything’s fine.” She fakes a smile as she continues to imagine him. Unable to clear her head.

She even begins to become wet at her increasingly dirty thoughts. She clamps her thighs together, and bites her bottom lip.

Matt tilts his head a little further as he catches the scent of a woman’s arousal, thick and heavy in the air. It’s not the first time he’s noticed it when Elektra was around, but never had it been when they were alone together. It’s flattering, Foggy had made it very clear that Elektra was stunning and who doesn’t like beautiful people to want them.

He has Karen at home though, waiting on him, so he says nothing. Instead, he leans back once more in his chair and rests his hands on his spread thighs.

Elektra grabs a file and pretends to look at it closely. Hoping it’ll help distracted her from thoughts of him. When it doesn’t, she quietly sighs and shifts in her seat.

“You sure you’re alright?” Matt asks again, curious to see what Elektra will say or do. 

She tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. “I don’t think you could help me if I wasn’t.” Her cheeks warm at the thought of him ‘helping’.

“You don’t know that for sure,” Matt smiles warmly. For all he knows, her ‘problem’ might have nothing to do with what he was sensing, he wants to be helpful in whatever way he can.

Her lashes flutter as she drinks him in. Elektra doesn’t think, as she stands from her seat and leans over the table. She grabs him by the tie, and pulls him into a steamy kiss _. It’s now or never_.

Elektra’s boldness takes Matt by surprise, however, his instinct is to return the kiss like he would do so normally with Karen. He steadies himself on the table with his hands as he hungrily kisses her.

She crawls over the desk, and into his lap. Never breaking the kiss. Her arms snaking around his waist as she sucks on his bottom lip.

Matt groans and tugs Elektra closer, his hands settling on the small of her back. It all happens so fast that he has no time to really think about the consequences, all he can do is kiss Elektra like his life depends on it and dip his hands lower to grab at her ass.

She grinds against him and moans into the kiss. Clutching his back as he smacks her ass once. “ _Fuck_.” She breathes against his lips.

Matt breathes out a chuckle at Elektra’s reaction, he leans in for another quick kiss before spanking her again. 

“Mmm.” She moans as she buries her head into his shoulder. Licking, then nipping it as he spanks her again.

The smell of her arousal grows more potent and Matt can’t resist slipping his hand in between her legs. He grinds his palm up against her pussy and hums in delight at the reaction it gains him.

“Matthew. Yes, right there.” Elektra tilts her head back and groans. Her long ponytail brushing against his hand. “Please I need you, _please_.” She nips at his jawline.

He shushes her softly, the rest of the office was empty and had been for hours but he didn’t want to get her into a frenzy quite yet. Continuing to touch her, Matt leans forward and mouths across her throat, tasting the sweat on her skin.

She moans again and again as he fingers her. Her legs going tight around his waist.

It’s only when Matt feels Elektra close to orgasm that he pulls his hand away. Instead, he brings his fingers up to his mouth and licks them clean.

She groans at the sight. “Please Matthew, I’ll do anything. Fuck me.”

Matt silences her begging with another kiss. With ease, he wraps Elektra up in his arms and stands up, her legs tight around his waist. He walks them over to his desk, setting her down on it before starting to hike her skirt up to her waist.

She moans as he takes his cock out, and rubs it against her through her panties. He smirks at her as he kisses her again, then pushes her panties to the side. She moans into his mouth as he slowly thrusts inside her.

He fucks her slowly at first, reveling in the feeling of Elektra around him and her soft moans breathed against his skin. It doesn’t stay that way for long, eventually his thrusts begin to pick up, the desk rattles beneath them and Matt buries a moan against her shoulder.

Elektra clutches his back, and pulls him snug to her chest. Needing all of him desperately. “Thank you for fucking me Daddy.” She moans.

Matt can’t help but moan at the use of the name, it makes him fuck her a little harder, a little rougher. He bites at her shoulder and grips tightly onto her thigh, hard enough to leave imprints that will last a few days after.

“Daddy!” She sequels as he reaches down, and messily rubs her clit. Pushing her over the edge, and making her come hard.

Elektra digs her nails into his back to stay upright, as she shudders around him. Gasping for air.

He thrusts into her a few more times before he comes as well, his hips stuttering to a halt as his groans of pleasure are muffled against her skin. They stay like that for a while, breathing heavily and regaining their composure before slowly, Matt pulls away and starts to redress himself.

Elektra slips on her own clothes as she eyes the nearby clock. It’s late, and they better both be heading home.

She leans over and gives him a quick kiss, before pulling back with a smile. “See you Monday.” She winks as she walks out the door.

Matt lingers in the office for a while after Elektra’s left. He doesn’t feel guilty or regretful, that’s what scares him. Later, he goes home to Karen and crawls into bed beside her, his nose buried in her hair and his hands around her waist.

Elektra spends her whole weekend thinking about him. About what they did. Fantasizing about when they do it again.

When Monday comes around, she wears her favourite dress, and lightly applies perfume to her pulse points and clevage. She walks into the office dripping confidence, and heads to Matt’s office straight away.

No one will think twice about it. She’s in there often anyways, working with him on various cases.

Matt is perched on the edge of his desk, sipping at a coffee Karen had made for him when they’d first arrived to the office. He catches the smell of Elektra’s perfume before she’d even entered the building and it takes him until she arrives up to their floor to compose himself.

He says nothing when she enters her office, gives her a warm smile but doesn’t engage. What happened on Friday was fun but it was a one time thing, and was especially something he wasn’t about to talk about with others lurking around.

Elektra sits across from him, and quickly takes out the Cardenas files. Placing the Braille in front of Matt. She’s not foolish enough to think he’ll discuss Friday with Karen nearby, but she’s hoping when they’re left alone again tonight, things will reignite.

The day passes by quickly, Karen pops into Matt’s office every now and then to ask about details of the case or to see how how things were going. It’s more than she usually does but Matt doesn’t feel concerned, he’d know if there was something wrong and by the kiss she gives him before leaving, she has no idea of what had occurred.

As soon as the last person is out the door, Elektra runs her foot up his thigh. “You look extra handsome today.” She purrs.

He doesn’t flinch away from Elektra’s foot, although he doesn’t react in anyway either. There’s no point in pretending they hadn’t done anything, it was too late for that but he could prevent it happening again. He mumbles a quiet “thank you” as he continues you run his fingers across his braille reader.

She perches an eyebrow at his small reaction. This isn’t what she expected or wants. He’s supposed to take her on this desk again. Fuck her till she can’t walk. Make her come screaming his name. He isn’t supposed to be so quiet. So reserved.

“Is something wrong?”

His head tilts up to face her and his eyebrows raise above his dark glasses. “Everything’s fine.”

Her eyes run over his face. Taking him in. “I don’t believe you. Is it Karen? Did she do something?”

Matt frowns and leans back in his chair, he shakes his head.

“No, me and Karen are fine. She doesn’t know,” he cocks his head and tries to read Elektra’s body language, “and I don’t plan on telling her.”

Her eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “Why aren’t you going to tell her? How else are we going to be together?”

Matt is quiet for a long moment before he stands up from his desk, hesitantly walking around it to stand in front of Elektra.

“We aren’t… going to be together,” he says slowly, now slightly worried she was going to now tell Karen as retaliation.

“What do you mean we aren’t going to be together? Of course we’re going to be together. We’re meant for each other. You see that don’t you?” She shoots from her seat. Alarmed at his words.

_What is he thinking? Why is he saying this?_

“Elektra,” he reaches out to grab her arm, trying to steady her. “I thought— I thought we were on the same page. What happened that night, it was a one time thing, just some fun.” Concern paints across his face. “I didn’t know you felt… this strongly.”

“Just some fun?” She scoffs. “You can’t honestly believe that. There’s more to us then that, and you know it.” Elektra grabs him by his tie and pulls him into a kiss. Determined to make him see reason.

Matt pushes her away, trying not to be too rough with her. 

“Elektra, I’m serious. Stop this. I’m not leaving Karen, I love her.”

Elektra sees red. Grabbing him by his tie again, and pulling on it. Almost choking him as she brings his face close to hers. “You’re mine.” She growls. “You’re mine, and you’ll see that soon.” She kisses him again quickly, biting his lip and drawing blood, before letting go, and storming out of the office before he can stop her.

When she’s been home for a while, she strips to her panties and calls him. Grabbing a vibrator when he doesn’t answer, and it goes to voicemail. “Daddy, I’m so wet. Daddy I need you. Daddy please. I need you to fuck me.” She whimpers as she begins to play with herself using the vibrator.

“Oh Daddy, your little slut needs your cock.” She moans. “Oh Daddy.” She whines as she turns up the vibrator. “Daddy I’m gonna come!” She exclaims. “Daddy come fuck me!” She squeals into the phone as she squirts.

She lays there for a few minutes with the phone on, catching her breath, before speaking again. “I just squirted for you Daddy, come and get a taste.” Elektra purrs before hanging up.

Matt’s perched on the end of his bed as he pulls out his phone, it tells him he has a voicemail from Elektra and he sighs. Karen’s fast asleep and by the sound of her breathing, she won’t wake up if he quiet. So, he places the phone to his ear and listens.

He was expecting to hear a lot of yelling and screaming, some shouted expletives or even a resignation, but _this_? His face turns red and he aches between his legs, he has to press the heel of his palm against his groin to gain some relief. He listens intently as Elektra fucks herself, by the time she’s finished, Matt feels drunk with desire and has to delete the voicemail to avoid temptation.

After tossing his phone across the room, he crawls into bed and tries to ignore the hardness between his thighs. He won’t give in to her, he’s crossed the line once and he won’t do it again.

Elektra returns to work with a shit eating grin. After that voicemail, Elektra expects Matt to come to her on his knees. Ready to to do anything to be with her, and to please her.

Much to Elektra’s disappointment, Matt claims not to be feeling very well and decides to work from home while Karen goes to the office. He worries about what Elektra might say to her while he isn’t there to defend himself but it’s better than facing her right away, he still needs some time to recover after the call.

Elektra turns angry when she sees Matt isn’t there. Scowling at Karen throughout the day.

When she returns home, she calls him again. Ready to leave an even filthier message to lure him back.

By the time Karen comes home, Matt’s phone is tucked away in a drawer and is switched off. He doesn’t want a repeat of yesterday. They make dinner together and he tries not to wonder if there’s another voicemail waiting for him while they eat dinner. That night, they have lazy sex and Matt pretends to fall asleep straight after.

Elektra starts her newest message with a moan. “Oh Daddy, I’m just so wet for you.” She breathes as she has an even stronger vibrator placed on her clit. “I’m dripping. I’m aching Daddy. I need your mouth. I need your cock.”

She turns it up another notch. “Fuck.” She hisses. “I need you Daddy!” Her body jerks as she squirts again. “Daddy you need to have a taste. You need your face wet with my juices.”

Matt lays in bed for what feels like an eternity, Karen sleeps peacefully beside him while his mind wanders back to thoughts of Elektra. Eventually, temptation gets the better of him and he sneaks up to go get his phone. His heart races as he goes to listen to the voicemail, expecting the worst.

He ends up taking a shower, jerking off to the thought of eating Elektra out until she was soaking wet.

Elektra’s is enormously pleased with her newest message. Sure it’ll have Matt crawling back to her.

If not, well, she has other tricks up her sleeve.

Matt continues to pretend to be ill for the next few days, hoping that time will allow him to get his nerve back. Karen suspects nothing, which he’s thankful for but he doesn’t trust Elektra who has only gotten more persistent as time goes on.

He can’t escape work forever and eventually he goes in with Karen by his side, making a point to kiss her hard before returning to his office.

Elektra admits a low growl at the sight. Her nails digging into the leather armrest of her chair. _They need to be over. Now._

She practically corners Karen in the work kitchen at lunch. “Hey, can we talk?” She asks with put on sweetness.

Matt’s head shoots up at the blatant over saturation of sweetness Elektra is putting on, and immediately stands up from his desk. He walks casually out from his office and turns into the kitchen, giving both women a warm smile as he goes to make a coffee.

Karen nods, and Elektra smirks at Matt’s blatant attempt to stop her.

“I just thought you should be aware, that Matthew here.” She places a hand on his shoulder, that he quickly shrugs off. “Fucked me last Friday.”

She doesn’t care who overhears, as long as it destroys his relationship with Karen.

Karen stares at Elektra for a long moment, then shifts her gaze over to Matt who is doing his best to look confused and shocked by Elektra’s sudden comment. She’d had a feeling that Elektra had an interest in Matt, most women did but he’d never shown any reciprocating interest. 

Matt shoves past Elektra with no regard and chases after Karen when she excuses herself, following her out from the office and into the hallway outside.

Elektra grins wickedly to herself, and takes a sip of coffee. _Everything is going according to plan. Let the chips fall where they may._

Matt claims over and over again that Elektra’s lying, that she’s been trying to come onto him for weeks now but he’s never fallen for it. He tells her about the voicemails and flirting but insists that he never slept with her. Karen wants to believe him so much that she ignores her gut telling her Elektra’s being truthful.

She lingers outside as Matt returns inside the office, and walks into the kitchen to face Elektra.

“You’re fired. Get out.”

Elektra clutches the counter. Fury simmering beneath her skin. “You always were a stupid bitch.” She pushes past Karen, and glances at Matt who stands behind her.

“See you later pretty boy.” She winks at him as she grabs her things, and leaves. Determined to get back at Karen, and get back Matt.

Matt pulls Karen into a hug and hopes she can’t feel the tremble settling in his hands, all that excess adrenaline bubbling up within him. He doesn’t want to think about what he would have done if Karen hadn’t believed him.

While they’re still at work, Elektra heads to their flat, after putting her work stuff away in her own.

She puts her years of martial arts to use, and scales up their fire escape in sweats, with her face and hands covered. She picks a window lock, and slips inside.

She takes in the place. Breathing Matt’s scent that linger. She pokes around. Going through each room, and Matt’s underwear drawer. Pressing his silk boxers to her skin.

Elektra contemplated laying between the sheets and pleasuring herself, but decides against it. The first tine she’s on that bed, Matt will be fucking her.

She maps out the apartment layout in her mind, before sneaking out as if she was never there.

When they return home that night, Matt feels as though something is wrong. He can’t place what it is exactly but he pushes it to the back of his head, it’s been a long day and the last thing he wants is to make things any worse.

That night, Karen waits until she thinks Matt is asleep before climbing into bed beside him.

Elektra once again returns to the fire escape. Disguised in black clothes as she watches Matt in bed. Ignoring Karen beside him.

_Stupid bitch never learns._

Matt shifts in his sleep, he rolls over onto his back and lets out a small sigh. Karen faces away from him, tucked up as tightly as she could be.

Elektra contemplates her next move. Go in or not go in. The decision is made for her when Karen sits up, and lets out a frustrated sigh. Pushing off the covers, and heading to the bathroom.

Elektra sneaks in as sly as a cat, and follows her.

Matt turns over onto this side as the bed sinks and rises with the weight of Karen getting up. With the heaviness of sleep still clinging to him, it takes him longer than it usually would to notice what’s changed, and horror fills him when he finally does.

_There’s an extra heartbeat in the apartment._

Elektra makes sure her cowl is secure across her face, as she grabs Karen from behind, and drags her to the floor. Muffling her screams for help as she grabs the knife hidden in her pocket. Ready to slit her pale throat.

As fast as he can with sleep still clinging to him, Matt jumps out from bed and rushes into the bedroom. His instinct isn’t to check Karen is okay when he pulls the intruder off from her, but to instead straddle Elektra and pin her to the ground.

Elektra struggles against him, and stabs him in the abdomen. Not enough to kill him, but enough to hurt. She learned the various spots to stab and not stab, during her extensive training. Hoping it’ll give her a chance to escape.

She can’t be caught. Not when she’s so close to getting Matt. Karen is the final obstacle to be removed, and no one will stop her.

Matt cries out and flinches away, his hands coming down to press over the wound now leaking blood. When the intruder gets up, he lunges and grabs for her leg, pulling her back down to the ground.

She grunts at the impact and slices his hand. Giving him a bloody flesh wound as Karen screams.

He shouts out in pain and immediately tears his hand away. There’s only so much he can do, and with now both the stab wound and gash steadily leaking blood, he’s left with little his body can still do.

Elektra bolts out of the bathroom. Knowing Matt will be fine. She’s out the window in a flash, and on the street even sooner. She throws her knife and bloody clothes into the Hudson, before returning home nearly naked, but able to avoid the eyes of onlookers with her sneakiness.

She climbs under the covers when she’s returns. Grabbing a vibrator and sending him another message. Hoping it’ll stop anyone from suspecting her.

Why would she attack the man she loves, and then masturbate? It makes no sense, and that’s what she’s counting on.

Karen calls the police and does her best to tend to Matt’s wounds as they wait. They aren’t as bad as they look, for that he’s thankful but also slightly confused. They had the chance to kill him but didn’t, twice, in fact. It might have been pure luck but Matt suspected otherwise.

Once the police leave after checking the place out and taking both their statements, Matt picks up his phone to call Foggy and tell him neither he or Karen will be coming into work. When his phone tells him he has a voicemail, his heart sinks.

After listening, Matt is shaking once more and throws his phone at the wall, shattering it. The last thing he needs right now is to hear Elektra moaning for him, not after what he and Karen had just been through.

When Matt doesn’t respond, for once she’s happy. If he’s not thinking about her, then he might not be suspecting her.

She rolls onto her side with a smile, as she tries to imagine another way to kill Karen. This time without Matt coming to her rescue.

Matt can feel Karen growing distant as the days go on, he can’t blame her after the bombshell Elektra had tried to drop on her and the attack that night. It doesn’t upset him like he thought it would, he’s on guard more than he usually is but her distance doesn’t make him ache with sadness. Perhaps because his mind always wanders back to Elektra.

Elektra has given herself a morning routine since she was fired. Eat, plan Karen’s death, and send a masturbation message to Matt. Now that the message is sent for the day, she sinks into a bubble bath, and imagines Matt sitting in it with her, as she sips on champagne.

The more messages Elektra sends him, the closer Matt gets to breaking. His days feel scheduled around when he’ll hear from her, he never replies but he waits patiently like a dog nonetheless.

Elektra decides to spice things up a bit, and send him an evening message as well. Her plan to kill Karen is nearly complete, but if he breaks, then her life will be spared.

She plucks her trusty vibrator from its drawer, and turns it on. Pressing call to Matt as she gets comfortable, and places it on her clit.

“ _Daddy_.” She draws out the word. “I’m just so wet. I’ve been wet all day. Won’t you come and relieve me Daddy?” She begins to rub her pussy near where the vibrator sits.

“Daddy, your little slut needs your mouth. She needs your cock.” She moans as she turns up the vibrator. Rolling her hips and groaning. “Please Daddy. I need it. Haven’t I been good? Haven’t I been patient? Don’t I deserve a reward?”

She picks up the speed as she rubs her clit, and turns the vibrator to maximum. “Daddy! Please!” She cries as she squirts, and her eyes roll back. Her body going through the aftershocks of her orgasm.

“Your little slut just squirted for you Daddy. It’s all yours. Come lap it up.” She hits end call as she lets out a content sigh.

By the end of Elektra’s call, Matt is harder than he’s ever been before, and he actually has to force himself to not touch himself as he hides in the bathroom with Karen working on a case only a few rooms away.

The calls are becoming more and more frequent and he worries that if he continues to ignore her, she’ll end up doing something rash. So in the interest of keeping the peace, Matt decides against his common sense to just go give her what she wants.

“Foggy needs me at the office, I’ll be back later.” Matt calls out to Karen as he hurriedly grabs his shoes and coat, slamming the door closed behind him.

There’s several harsh knocks on the door of Elektra’s apartment later in the evening. She slips a silk robe over her black lingerie, and heads to open it. Mezcal in hand.

Matt pushes the door open and practically corners Elektra against the nearby wall, the glass in her hand falls and smashes but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t kiss her, doesn’t touch her but instead simply keeps her cornered with his body.

“ _Matthew_.” She breathes. Wetness already forming between her legs at his roughness.

“You deranged, jealous _bitch_ ,” he hisses and grinds his thigh up against her pussy. “You couldn’t go one day without touching that slutty pussy of yours, could you?”

“No Daddy, I couldn’t.” Elektra whines.

Matt hums softly and continues to grind against her. He can smell how turned on she is but he refuses to give her what she wants right away, not after she’s tortured him for days.

“You’re so desperate for it, it’s pathetic.”

“I’m just a pathetic little slut Daddy.” She agrees. Leaning forward and trying to kiss him. 

Matt quickly reaches up and grabs her by her throat, pinning her back against the wall.

“You aren’t in charge right now. You’re going to do whatever I want and you’re going to like it.”

Elektra purrs as her blood hums. Her arousal spiking further as she nods. “Yes Daddy. Anything you need Daddy. Anything you want.”

Matt is quiet for a long moment before he slowly lets go of Elektra’s neck and starts to unzip his trousers.

“Get on your knees.”

Elektra falls to her knees without question. A deliciously wicked grin on her face. She’ll do anything to make him happy. Anything to make him hers.

He threads his fingers through Elektra’s hair as she pulls his hard cock out from his boxers. He moans as she takes in him her hand, and licks along his cock before taking him in her mouth.

Her head bobs as she sucks on him, and swirls her tongue. Her teeth nipping every once and awhile, to excite him. Her hands move back to his ass, and cup it while she continues to deep throat him.

Matt groans and grips Elektra’s hair harder, using her mouth however he wants. He fucks her mouth with little regard, until Elektra is literally drooling.

When he comes in her mouth, she swallows it without complaint. Her hands continuing to hold his ass, before he pulls her mouth off his cock.

Matt breathes heavily as he tugs sharply on Elektra’s hair, encouraging her to stand up so he can kiss her roughly and push her back against her wall.

Elektra moans as he grinds his hand against her pussy again, and kisses her dirty. All teeth and tongue. “Daddy.” She groans.

“Yeah?” He asks softly, running his tongue along the edge of her jawline. “Tell Daddy what you want.”

“I want you to fuck me Daddy.” She breathes. Moaning as his hands move over her. “I want your cock Daddy.”

“You’re filthy,” Matt moans and grabs Elektra’s jaw, he pulls her in for another dirty kiss. “Get on the bed,” he orders once he pulls away.

She follows the orders without question. Stripping herself of her robe and clothes, before falling on her back. Spreading her legs wide for him.

Matt gives himself a few moments before following after Elektra, he knows what he’s doing is wrong despite whatever excuse he’s given himself, but falling to sin after being tempted for so long has an appeal to it; shameful and weak but freeing at the same time.

He strips himself slower, makes Elektra wait for it before he crawls in between her legs and makes himself at home.

Elektra lets out a whine as he messily rubs her clit, then lays a lick to it. “Daddy.” She moans as she stretches out, and hooks her legs over his shoulders.

Matt shushes her softly before placing a kitten lick to her clit, he soothes his hands down her thighs and digs his nails in just a touch. He moans against her pussy as he feels her hands tangle in his hair, he rolls his tongue over her clit before nipping at it.

Elektra writhes on the bed. Her hands pulling him closer, as her body is taken over by the ecstasy caused by Matt’s talented tongue.

“Do I taste good Daddy?” She purrs.

He hums in agreement as he slides two fingers inside of Elektra, he licks over where his fingers stretch her and moans as he imagines it to be his cock.

“You taste so good, baby.”

She lets out another whine as he stretches her out. Digging her nails into his scalp. Her ankles still hooked over his shoulders.

Matt curls his fingers inside of her, wanting to be the one to make her squirt this time. After hearing voicemail after voicemail of it, his mouth waters at the thought.

Elektra’s hips shudder as her eyes roll back, and she comes shaking. Squirting over Matt’s face with a loud moan.

Matt groans low from his throat and continues to finger Elektra through her orgasm. Once she relaxes, he slowly pulls his fingers out and sucks them clean before diving back to lick her clean, ignoring her moans in response to her sensitivity.

Elektra continues to roll her highs as he eats her out. Her fists clutching her bedsheets. Her legs now slipping off his shoulders.

“Daddy.” She breathes. Happy and content.

He crawls back up Elektra’s body to kiss her, his mouth and chin still wet with her juices. He runs his hands over her body, trying his best to paint an image of her in his head.

Her hands move to his back, and roam over it. Needing all of him desperately. “Did I taste good Daddy?” She asks once the kiss is broken.

“The best I’ve ever tasted,” the words come out before he can truly consider them. He kisses Elektra once again and his now hard cock brushes up against her hip.

She sees it, and lets her hand brush over it. “Do you want me to take care of that?”

“What I want,” Matt begins, pressing a soft kiss to her lips before speaking again, “is for you to tell Daddy how badly you want his cock.”

Elektra’s hands trail down his back. Cupping is ass. “I want your cock so badly. I need it pounded into me. I need to be left unable to walk.”

Matt curls his hand around Elektra’s neck, wanting to feel her gasp as he enters her in one solid thrust. He fucks her hard, just like she asked, without consideration or remorse.

“ _Daddy!_ ” She cries. Her mouth agape with pleasure. “Oh Daddy! Yes! Daddy yes!” Her eyes roll back as her head hits the headboard. Her nails digging into his ass. Leaving marks in their wake.

He continues to fuck her with vigor, the bed creaks and moans beneath them as he snakes a hand down between her legs to rub at her clit, still slick with his spit.

Elektra’s body shakes as her eyes roll back, and she comes harder then every before. Every muscle in her body reacting to it. “Daddy!” She whines. Clutching him to her.

He fucks her through her orgasm, only slowing down when he feels her slump back down against the mattress. He peppers her face and throat in kisses while lazily thrusting into her, his own orgasm warming closer and closer.

Elektra is warm from head to toe. Her whole body is lit with Matt’s flame, and it’s glorious. It’s an otherworldly experience. She feels as though she’s ascended to another plane of existence, and she’s thoroughly enjoying basking in it.

“Thank you Daddy.” She whispers as he places a kiss an inch away from her mouth. Her hands moving up into his hair. Knotting in it, and pulling him closer.

“Say it again,” Matt brushes their lips together once more as he waits for Elektra to repeat her gratitude, he wants to feel her say it. A groan escapes his lips as she pulls on his hair and he grinds his hips down, a swell of pride grows within him at the whine he gets in response.

“Thank you Daddy.” She says louder. More clearly. The sound ringing through her bedroom as Matt shudders, and comes inside her.

“What for?” He continues on, turning his head to mouth across her jaw. He wants not to think about his bad choices, his sinful decisions, he wants to know how good he’s made someone feel and allow himself some pride in that.

“Thank you for fucking me Daddy. Thank you for making me come. Thank you for letting your little slut scream your name.” Elektra lets out a little sigh as he sucks on her clavicle for a moment, before pulling away.

“Good girl,” a shiver runs down his spine at her filthy words, it isn’t the first time he’s heard them and a sinking feeling in his stomach tells him it won’t be the last.

She kisses him again deeply. Her tongue entering his mouth for a moment. “Stay with me forever Daddy.” It isn’t a question. It’s a command. Even though she has been thoroughly submissive throughout night, she won’t let him go. Not again. Not that she’s had another intoxicating taste.

He contemplates the demand for a moment. He knows he’s already ruined his relationship with Karen, she’s too smart for her own good and she’ll realise her mistake in trusting Matt soon enough. But even if he hadn’t, if this had all remained a secret, he still wouldn’t want to go home to her, not now.

“Okay.” He makes himself sound certain despite feeling anything but that. He wants her, craziness and all, even against his better judgement. If it ends in horror then so be it, it’s better than living in mediocrity. 


End file.
